1. Field of the Invention
The inventor, Luther D. Davis, in the conduct of an extensive plant breeding program, originated a substantial number of new and distinct varieties of fruit trees, and which included the herein-claimed variety of peach tree. Such plant breeding program was undertaken by inventor Luther D. Davis at the University of California, Davis, Yolo County, Calif., and particularly in the experimental orchard at such location.
2. Prior Varieties
Among existing varieties of peach trees known to inventor Luther D. Davis, particular reference is made to Gaume (unpatented) and Carolyn (an unpatented selection of the U.S. Department of Agriculture) hereinafter mentioned for the purpose of comparison.